heroattackwfandomcom-20200213-history
Preserver Hero
The preserver is an ice-based Protoss hero. With a great stun in Ice Prison and three spells which can wipe creep waves and garner strategic benefit, the preserver is versatile caster and may conceivably be used on a competitive protoss team. Base Stats Abilities Skill one:'' Ice Prison'': Allows the Preserver hero to imprison enemy units in ice, stunning the target for a short period of time. The duration is halved when used against heroic units. *Range: 7 *Energy Cost: 50 *Cooldown: 12 *Rank 1: 6 second duration. *Rank 2: 8 second duration. *Rank 3: 10 second duration. Skill two:'' Ice Wall'': Allows the Preserver hero to cast ice wall. Ice wall creates a wall of ice from the caster to the target that deals damage to nearby enemy ground units. The ice wall will last 5 seconds. *Range: 9 *Energy Cost: 50 *Cooldown: 12 *Rank 1: Units hit by the ice wall take 24 (+ 2.4 per level) damage. *Rank 2: Units hit by the ice wall take 36 (+ 3.6 per level) damage. *Rank 3: Units hit by the ice wall take 48 (+ 4.8 per level) damage. Skill three: Frost Bolt: Allows the Preserver hero to cast frost bolt. Frost bolt deals damage to enemy units within a radius of 1.75. Units hit by frost bolt cannot cloak and have a slower attack speed and movement speed for 5 seconds. *Range: 9 *Energy Cost: 50 *Cooldown: 12 *Rank 1: Units hit by the frost bolt take 22 (+ 2.2 per level) damage and have a 10% reduction in movement speed and attack speed. *Rank 2: Units hit by the frost bolt take 33 (+ 3.3 per level) damage and have a 15% reduction in movement speed and attack speed. *Rank 3: Units hit by the frost bolt take 44 (+ 4.4 per level) damage and have a 20% reduction in movement speed and attack speed. Skill four:'' Freezing Aura'': Reduces the movement speed and attack speed of enemy units within a radius of 8 *Passive *Rank 1: 4% reduction in movement speed and attack speed. *Rank 2: 8% reduction in movement speed and attack speed. *Rank 3: 12% reduction in movement speed and attack speed. Ultimate: Blizzard: Allows the hero to cast blizzard. Blizzard causes ice shards to fall from the sky, dealing damage over 5 seconds to enemy units within an area of radius 3. *Range: 9 *Energy Cost: 100 *Cooldown: 60 *Rank 1: Blizzard deals 90 per level damage. *Rank 2: Blizzard deals 135 per level damage. Tips *WARPGATE! As a protoss hero you should always be getting a warpgate but this is especially true for the preserver. To get early feed you should be using Ice Wall and/or Frost Bolt religiously, this will drain your energy very quickly. Use your buy back and warp gate to recharge between waves. *Ice Wall is not only for clearing waves but also an effective way to trap enemy heroes. *Soul drain can net you many kills. It is heavily recommended to get it you have the energy. Builds Category:Heroes Category:Protoss Heroes